


不要随便捡人回家

by xiaoyaowan



Series: 不要随便捡人回家 [1]
Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan





	1. Chapter 1

罗伊王子捡到那个俊美男子时，他都觉得很意外，只是偷偷出了国境想要看看外面的世界而已，他的父王对他宠爱有加，却从不允许他出去历练，如今相邻的三个国家都想吞并对方，战事一触即发。

不曾想还未离开R国太久，便在境外小森林的草丛里捡到了一个受伤的男子，该男子外貌俊美，虽是受了伤却仍能看出他之前的英姿，罗伊心中不忍，不顾随从的反对，把他捡了回去，偷偷安置在他寝殿的隔间中，还召唤了大夫替他治疗。除了几个贴身随从，没人知道这件事。

待那男子醒来后，却发现眼睛被毒物侵蚀，短时间内无法视物，但是其他方面都没有什么大碍，只说自己是山中猎户，打猎时碰到毒草，眼睛剧痛后不慎摔下山坡，再醒来就是这里了。

罗伊虽对他身份存疑，但是见他也看不见，应当也做不了什么，便想着等他身体好了就派随从送他离开，问起他的名字，他说叫他K就可以了。

K隐瞒了自己身份，眼睛不能视物着实让他很是觉得麻烦，房间里按照他所摸索到的情况看，救了他的人非富即贵，那几个仆人只说主人是R国的贵族，不愿透露更多。但是床褥用的绸缎触感很像王室才能用的，他现在只是有所怀疑不能下定论，不过这里应该还算安全。害他的人也得等他眼睛恢复才能去联络他的侍从排查，如今只能安心养伤了。

日子一天天过去，救了他的人都不曾出现，只有仆人和大夫日常过来检查和送餐。直到有天夜里，他在睡梦中闻到了一股异香，然后就失去了意识，等他再次醒来时，只觉得浑身燥热难耐，想要起身，却动弹不得，四肢竟然被人绑在了床上，嘴可以张开却发不出声音，心下一阵绝望，没想到竟被人暗算了。

但是他不知对方的目的，只能躺在那里静待事态发展，然后他就听到了丝质睡袍落地的声音，自从眼睛看不见之后，其他感官都变得很敏锐，床吱呀响动后，那人似乎是爬上了床，然后跨坐在他的腰肢两旁，贴身的肌肤传来细腻的触感，他好像很瘦，皮肤也很光滑，K心里开始对他打量起来。

他又往后挪了一些，碰到了K火热的下身，用手拉下了他的睡裤和内裤，犹豫着抚上了火热的茎身。他的指节很纤细，手上也没有茧子，应是养尊处优之人，虽然很像女人的手，但是骨节分明，应该是个男子，而K的下身本就火热，如今更是欲火焚身，只想发泄欲望，此人似乎没有什么经验，在撸动没多久后，便扶着他鼓胀的茎身朝穴口移动。

前端触碰到一处柔软，K知道那是他的穴口，可是他犹豫着一直不再进行下一步，K便恶劣的朝前顶了一下，吓的对方又后退了一些，K在黑暗中笑了一下，虽然他看不见，但是这个试图qj他，却手脚笨拙的人着实有些可爱，更何况他也快忍不了了，急需一个入口发泄。

那人似乎是下定了决心似的，再次扶着茎身，没再犹豫一坐到底，疼的他倒吸一口冷气，K很想让他放松，因为这样他也很难受，但是不得不说，他的里面紧致温暖，穴肉包裹住他的茎身，缓解了不少他难耐的情欲，肉壁在接触到他高热的阴茎后自动分泌出了更多液体润滑，但是这还不够，等到对方适应了之后，还没等到K向上挺动，那人便双手按压着自己的腹部，上下律动起来，充满弹性的蜜桃臀一下一下拍打着他的下身肌肤，好想捏捏看，K如是想。

情欲得到了巨大的满足，K舒爽的低喘着，坐在他身上的人不愿发出呻吟，隐忍着只是轻微泄出了一点娇喘声。屋里静谧的只剩下暧昧的喘息声和肉体相撞的啪啪声，频率越发加快，在K刻意调整了几次角度后，终于顶到了他的g点，对方终于没能忍住叫出了一声甜腻的呻吟。

听的K耳热不已，埋在他体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈，凸起的青筋脉络摩擦着柔软的穴肉，在甬道里横冲直撞，后穴不断吞吐着K硕大的肉棒，每次抽出都带出穴口的软肉，然后又整根没入，分泌的淫液被打出白沫，发出咕叽咕叽黏腻的水声，身上那人终于不再克制自己的呻吟声。

"唔…嗯嗯……啊……"K得偿所愿越发拼命挺动起来，可惜四肢被束缚，不能全力抽插肏干，让他略微有些不爽，不过对方在掌握了技巧后，脐橙位越发得心应手，不断自己去蹭g点，爱液从龟头溢出滴在K紧实的腹肌上，伴随着一声婉转的媚叫，腹部被温热的液体打湿，高潮之后甬道自然收缩，夹的K就这么射在了里面。

之后又是那股异香，K又一次失去了意识，等到再醒来，四肢的束缚没有了，身上非常干净，一点昨天欢爱的痕迹也没有，仿佛那只是一个梦。但是他很确定那不是梦境，虽然他眼睛看不见了，倒是发泄过的感觉不会错。

他不明白，那人究竟是谁，又为什么要那么做。


	2. Chapter 2

就这样带着疑惑，又过了几日，这晚那熟悉的异香再次来袭，K屏住呼吸想要抵抗，却没能如愿，失去意识之前，他想的是，如此神秘的药物普通仆人随从是不可能拥有的，更加确定了他之前的判断，而且他住的听说就是主人寝室的隔间。

一般这种隔间都是为了以防万一的逃生后路，只能从寝室的暗道进来，这里也留有通往外部的密道。

因此照顾他的仆人和大夫从没变过。看来主人不想被人知道他的存在，所以知道暗道的人很少，排除这两个人，那么只可能是睡在寝室的主人了。想要避开门外的随从，以及外间的他进入这里，几乎不太可能，就算有异香能让所有人昏迷，但是也很难不引起骚动。

而此时他又坐在他的身上开始了律动，想象着他纤细的腰肢上下扭动，光滑的背脊布满细汗，那么瘦肯定有蝴蝶骨吧，随着律动蝴蝶骨舒展开来，高热的体温和情欲让他浑身呈现出粉嫩的颜色。

光是脑补这些他就觉得下身越发燥热，而此人长的如何目前不在K的考虑范围内，既然他都要迷晕自己再趁着他看不见的时候来qj他，势必是不能让他知晓他的身份，那么这个主人身份一定很是尊贵，而且不想让别人知道他好男色，还qj别人了。恐怕等他眼睛好了，也无缘知道是谁了。

从他的行为来看，好像并不打算害他，真的只是想和他做，或者说，单方面的疏解性欲。反正长什么样他也看不见，他可以脑补对方是绝色美人，只有夜晚才能变身被欲望支配的样子，和他在小隔间里尽情欢爱，想想也挺刺激。为他无聊的养伤日子增添了很多乐趣。

之后基本每隔两天他就会来，而且从最开始的单方面脐橙，变得更有情趣了，会用纤细的手指从他的胸肌抚摸至乳尖，动作轻柔让K心痒难耐，然后在他紧实的小腹游走。到后来甚至会低头亲吻，那两片柔软的薄唇在他身上轻轻吮吻，K只觉得心像被人挠了一般，只想解开束缚大干一场。

许是他挣扎的动静惊到了对方，那人捧住他的脸，只觉得距离似乎越来越近了，呼吸打在他的脸上，随后唇被温热柔软的触感覆住，安抚似的啄吻几下，就连接吻都是青涩的，伸出小舌试探性的舔了两下就想离开。

而K又怎么会放过这个机会，虽然他不能说话，但是唇舌并未被限制，灵巧的探入对方口中，疯狂掠夺那口中不多的空气，追逐着他的小舌纠缠，柔软滑嫩的小舌好像有魔力一般，直逼着K不断吮吸，嘴唇也软的像果冻，K不断深吻直到对方呼吸不畅K才放开，随即感觉肩头有个温热的毛茸茸的东西靠上来，耳边也传来气喘吁吁的呼吸声，看来这位新手还不会接吻换气，已经脱力到躺倒在他身上了。

捧着K脸颊的手还未撤回，慢慢的从他的头毛抚摸到蒙着白纱的眼睛，然后是鼻梁脸颊，再然后是刚刚热吻过的唇瓣，动作轻柔又带着点迷恋的味道，有一瞬间K都怀疑他是不是认识自己，或者在这样的几个夜晚中喜欢上自己了。

不过很可惜，对方始终没有说话，之后也同往常一样，做完替他收拾好仿佛什么都没发生一样。

而他的眼睛已经逐渐好起来了，本来感知不到任何光亮，现在他能觉得有光透进来了。按照大夫的话说，再两日就可以取下白纱，重见光明了。

这天的夜里，他又来了，K却有预感这会是最后一次了，他眼睛恢复后应该就要离开，他突然有些舍不得了，那些内心的抱负以及他身上背负的仇恨似乎不重要了，只想呆在这里，和他共赴风雨。那人似乎也想着是最后一次了，竟然还想替他口。当柔嫩小舌舔上他的阴茎时，K只觉得头皮发麻，被温暖的口腔含住时，茎身不自觉的发热涨大，顶到了他口腔深处，害他猛烈的咳嗽起来，之后便不再继续了。

只是做的时候似乎也不再压抑，不断呻吟出声，激的K也比之前更激烈的挺动，一场酣畅淋漓的性/爱，让两人高潮后久久都沉浸在余韵中，缓过神后，那人在他蒙着白纱的眼睛处留下虔诚一吻，然后脖颈处好像被戴上了一条项链，在异香让他失去意识前，隐约听见了这段时间以来唯一的一句话"别被人看见"

是项链别被人看见的意思吗？等K醒来抚摸着胸口的这条项链，愈发肯定这段时间都不是梦，将它在领口中藏好，他要在恢复光明后第一个看到它。

仆人带着大夫过来替他拆了白纱，慢慢睁开眼睛，他才终于看清了这间房间里这俩人的样子，只是还没看多久，仆人便拿黑布将他的眼睛蒙住，告诉他要送他离开了，从幽长的暗道离开上了马车，行驶了很长一段路后才让K下了车，然后往他手里塞了一袋干粮和钱，等他扯下蒙住眼黑布时，马车已经走远，而这里已经是国境外那个捡到他的地方了。

K的内心一下有了计较。呵，真有意思，qj我，还给了我这条项链，就打算和我一刀两断？想的美。摸出那个一看就价值不菲的绿宝石项链，他似乎猜到了那人是谁。


	3. Chapter 3

心中计划逐渐成型，他等夕阳落山后，便按照刚刚记的路线，找到了暗道入口，四处摸索了下就找到了机关所在。

一路从暗道里穿行，直到看到一扇大门，这应该就是隔间的那道暗门了，找了半天却没看见普通的那些机关，这个门的机关和其他的都不同，直到他看见门上有个小的凹槽，形状大小都很熟悉，他抚摸着胸口的绿宝石，略一沉吟就从脖子里取下放入凹槽，门随即缓缓开启。将项链戴回去后，就走入暗门想摸黑想去外间看看那人，却发现自己睡的隔间床上赫然躺着一个曼妙的身影。

走近一看，果然就是罗伊王子，正中他的猜测，翻身上床，对方刚想惊呼，就被K按住了。眼中又是惊恐又是害羞的神色被K一览无遗。"让我猜猜，罗伊王子恐怕在想我为什么会回来对吗？"看见他更加惊讶的眼神，K放开了捂住他的手，好让他说话。"你怎么知道我的身份！"

"从隔间的设计还有日常生活用品的品质，普通贵族可用不了王室专供的绸缎。还有我倒下的那个地方距离最近的国家就是R国，而这条绿宝石项链更确定了我的猜测，这可是罗伊王子的贴身之物，你都暗示的这么明显了，就是想让我回来找你对吗？"看着他纠结在一起的眉头，还有紧抿的嘴唇，倔强的神情简直可爱爆了。

说着送他离开，又把贴身的可以作为暗道钥匙潜入王宫的项链给他，这不就是让他回来找他的意思吗？偏偏现在还侧着头不敢看他，K捧着他的脸，将他的头转回来，强势的让罗伊看着他。低沉而又充满蛊惑的嗓音在夜晚格外清晰"所以，你喜欢我对吗？罗伊，看着我"

罗伊不敢正视他，心中的秘密被戳穿，他只觉得害臊，脸颊发烫，心脏也砰砰砰跳的厉害。他是喜欢上了这个俊美的男人，但是qj他是迫于无奈，在捡到他之前，他被人下了一种奇怪的毒，总是在夜晚莫名性欲高涨，一开始他自己动手发泄出来就好，可是后来情况变本加厉，后穴总是瘙痒难耐，还会有水流出来，偷偷用手指插入才缓解了一些，实在没办法才找了大夫来看，被告知是中了奇怪的毒，他不敢告诉任何人，还让大夫不要告诉他的父王。

只是让大夫偷偷寻找解毒方法。这毒好像没有什么别的作用，就是会让他想要被人上，而且是持续性的，如果要解毒只有别的男人的精液才行。大夫答应他会继续找解药，却始终没有进展，因此他捡到K之后才被欲望驱使做了那些事。

在K的逼问下罗伊和盘托出，他害怕K生气自己利用他，没想到K只是轻声笑了起来，说"那现在这毒解完没，要不要再喂点精液给你那贪婪的小穴吃？"这话臊的罗伊面红耳赤，呼吸都不顺了。只好把下唇咬的更紧，K看不得他这样，"别咬自己，咬我吧"

随后便不由分说的低头吻住罗伊软绵绵的唇瓣，小舌伸入口中到处搜刮，啃咬着唇舌刺激得他发出闷哼声，互相交换了几次津液后，罗伊被吻的呼吸困难，张口想要多空气，换来对方更深的掠夺，双手不自觉的攀附上了他的后颈，咽不下的津液从嘴角流出，又被舔舐干净。

绵长的一吻后，K才轻声说，"我也撒谎了，因为一开始不知道你的身份，我为了保护自己才骗你说我是猎户，现在正式认识一下。我是K国的凯利"说不震惊那是不可能的，凯利是K国的二王子，比大王子更受国王的喜爱和器重，众多王子中，他最有可能继承王位。

凯利觉得他这次出事和K国大王子脱不了干系，应该是他联合了第三国的那个阴险小人想要至他于死地，好让王位落入他的掌握。不过他的伤不算重，那人可是被他搞残了，接下来就是回国找大王子复仇罢了，罗伊的毒听起来也很蹊跷，得好好查查，不过在那之前，他得先一尝夙愿，大干一场。

还没等罗伊从震惊中缓过来，胸口的两点就落入了凯利手中，不断揉搓按压，低头把一边含入口中，乳头好似一颗糖一样被凯利不停舔弄，换来罗伊的阵阵呻吟，同时手也不停，一把扯开丝绸睡袍，手抚摸上那个肖想已久的蜜桃臀，弹性柔嫩的触感很好捏，令K爱不释手，下手稍重着就留下指痕，真是娇嫩，手探入后穴抚摸，果然已经开始出水，伸进两指就被肉壁绞住。

"看来这毒还没好全，你看，这就湿了，很快就喂饱你。作为你救了我的回礼，我也来替你解毒吧"

说完就抽出手指，掏出自己那个早就迫不及待的肉棒，对准小穴一插到底。刺激的罗伊惊呼出声，还没等他叫完，凯利就扣住他的细腰开始大肆抽插起来，尖叫声变成了婉转的浪叫"啊……嗯啊…哈啊…好舒服………呜呜……好棒…哈啊，再快一点，啊啊…"

凯利不再克制，转而抓着他的两条纤细的小腿架在自己肩上，手扶着大腿根部，将腿尽可能的打开，一下一下捅入更深的地方，每一下都擦过他的g点，罗伊的马眼不断分泌出爱液，小腹上水光一片。罗伊被撞得想要抓住床单控制住自己的身体，却无济于事，身体软的一塌糊涂，每每被撞的往后滑动一些就又会被凯利拉回来进的更深。

罗伊似乎不满嘴唇被冷落，娇嗲得抱怨着"嗯嗯……要亲亲""话要说全，要谁亲亲？""要凯利亲亲"凯利也不逗他，低头就和他交换着一个又一个热吻，到最后罗伊嘴唇都被亲肿了。

凯利似乎是想起刚刚的逼问还没得到答案，"罗伊，喜欢我吗？"罗伊还是不肯回答，"不回答，那就不动了"这罗伊哪肯答应，双手抱住凯利的头把嘴凑向他耳边支吾着"喜欢，罗伊喜欢你"

听到满意的答案凯利很是愉快，又猛烈的肏干起来，后来还被坏心眼的凯利拿绸带将他的双臂也束缚在两边的床柱上，让罗伊如同之前的他那样无法挣脱，只能接受他强势的填满抽插。

似乎是想惩罚他之前的行为似的，凯利变着不同姿势插入他，"不是喜欢脐橙吗？那我们换个不同的"，让罗伊对着墙面跪坐下后，凯利从后面抬起他的蜜桃臀，把双膝强势挤到他的前面，然后让罗伊就这么坐到他的火热肉棒上，这姿势进的太深了，前面又是墙壁让罗伊无处可逃，他从来不知道脐橙位还可以这样，趴在墙面上张口喘息着，嗓子已经喊哑了，而凯利还在他身体里挺动，他都怀疑自己会不会被顶穿。

这是罗伊至今为止最累也最爽的一次性事，比他单方面的脐橙爽多了，龟头滴滴答答流了爱液出来，又被插射了几次以后，已经什么都射不出了，偶有液体滴落，也稀薄的像水一样，凯利也在他体内射了好几次，每次顶到深处把精液射到肉壁上，高热的液体总会刺激的罗伊微微颤抖。

这毒果然很奇怪，那些射进去的精液明明灌满了小穴，但是再次肏干的时候却感觉不到它们的存在，好像会被吸收进去一样，真是吃人精液的小妖精。

直到天快蒙蒙亮的时候，凯利才从他体内退出来，垂眸和他四目相交后认真说道"等我回国报完仇，就会来找你父王提亲，我们联姻"罗伊被他说的又是一阵脸热，看的凯利心痒不已，明明做的时候什么骚话都敢说，现在又一副害羞的模样。

恋恋不舍的又在隔间住了两天，做的天昏地暗，凯利就快舍不得离开了，不过他已和下属恢复了联络，大王子就快有所行动，他竟然想弑父夺权，凯利必须回国阻止，而罗伊的毒他也查清楚了，是那个第三国的小人贪图罗伊美色，想下毒后掳走他强上，结果计划被他打乱，他还把人搞残废了，早知道应该直接杀了，不过也算因祸得福，最后倒是便宜了他。

之后，K国内乱，三国平衡即将被打破，第三国想趁乱攻打K国却被R国军队横插一脚。直到K国平定谋反的大王子一派，第三国都没能得逞。老国王经历此番战事心有余而力不足，遂退位，国王之位传承给平乱有功的二王子，而凯利念着他是国王的亲儿子之一，也不愿背上杀兄的名号，只是把大王子被关入了大牢。

三月后，凯利国王前来R国提亲，提出要和罗伊王子联姻，震惊世人。而大夫也和罗伊说那毒还有个副作用，如果一直没吃解毒剂，靠精液解毒，身体的构造会被缓慢改变，他的身体很有可能可以怀孕。

而R国的国王会答应的原因，也是因为罗伊对他说，自己好像怀了凯利的孩子，都怪那人知道可能会怀孕以后，又抓着他在隔间做了好多天，才装模作样的从暗道去到境外和提亲队伍一起入国境拜访国王提亲，暗道才不是这么用的呢！大家都被他骗了。

果然不能看人好看就捡回家！


End file.
